


Something New

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Sam Wildman is looking forward to the chance to get to know Seven of Nine better.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeusParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusParker/gifts).



Sam Wildman’s work schedule had been a running joke for a while now.

It was something that affected most of the small science team on Voyager, to some degree. Captain Janeway gave them as much as she could in the way of support and resources, but the fact was that scientific discovery sometimes had to take a backseat to basic ship’s operations, security and administration. Most of the science team spent at least part of their working time helping out with the grunt work in other departments.

Even when they had the chance to do scientific work, they were often forced to make do outside their own disciplines. When Voyager had launched, Starfleet had imagined different specialists being chosen for each mission, with only a small core team permanently assigned to the ship. That, and the fact that several of the original science team had been killed on the abrupt trip to the Delta Quadrant, meant that the mix of skills was a little uneven.

Sam, a xenobiologist by training, was now unofficially the ship’s geologist, oversaw the replicator systems, helped in the airponics bay and did whatever was needed whenever Engineering was short-handed. Of all of the scientists aboard, she wore the most hats and spent the most time bouncing between departments. In her performance review, Commander Chakotay had suggested that it was because she picked things up quickly, she took initiative, and she was always friendly and easy to work with.

Sam didn’t think that made her particularly special, but it was nice to be appreciated. And in spite of how little time she managed to spend on xenobiology, she liked her schedule. She’d learned a lot of interesting things in the last four and a half years, and she was always ready to try something new.

‘We need a volunteer,’ said Chakotay, in the weekly science department catch-up. ‘Seven needs somebody on hand for a couple of weeks to help her recalibrate some of the astrometric sensors. Megan, that sounds like your area?’

Megan Delaney shook her head. ‘I’d love to, but Jenny and I are still in the middle of a big project.’

Three other suitable candidates were busy.

‘Sam?’ asked Chakotay. ‘I know it’s nowhere near your field, but Seven will let you know exactly what she needs from you. Could be good to have yet another speciality on your ever-growing list.’

‘Why not?’ said Sam. ‘It might be fun.’

And that was how she found herself arriving at the Astrometrics lab, ready to spend two weeks with Seven of Nine.

Seven greeted her with more warmth than she’d expected - she’d always been civil when Sam had showed up there to remind Naomi that it was bedtime. But this time she smiled and offered Sam refreshments before they started working.

Sam had only worked with Seven once or twice before, but she liked it. Seven was organised and efficient, and she preferred things to be done a certain way. It made sense to Sam, who was pretty organised herself. The two of them stood side by side, working on the sensors, with Seven occasionally issuing an instruction or asking Sam for something with more politeness than Sam thought was usual for her.

‘I’m glad I got assigned to you this week,’ Sam said after a while.

Seven looked at her. ‘Why?’

‘Honestly,’ said Sam, ‘I’ve been planning to try to get to know you better. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Naomi. She adores you.’

‘Are you concerned about our friendship?’

‘No, not at all! I just think it would be nice for the two of us to be able to chat sometimes. You’re important to Naomi and I’m glad she has a friend.’

‘She is… important to me too.’

‘That’s good to hear.’

‘Please could you pass the micro-wrench?’

Sam passed it, and Seven switched it on and turned back to her task. Sam didn’t get the sense that she minded talking while they worked, though.

‘So… tell me a little about yourself,’ she said. ‘Naomi is always full of stories about you but it’s sometimes hard to tell what’s true and what she’s decided for herself based on guesses and make-believe.’

‘I recently embarked on a programme of social training with the Doctor,’ Seven said, with a small smile. ‘He would suggest that I should respond to such a question by listing my interests. He told me that they include astronomy, quantum mechanics and music.’

‘Well, do they?’

‘It had never occurred to me to think of it in that way, but I suppose they must. I do devote considerable time to both astronomy and quantum mechanics. The Doctor suggested that I might cultivate interests that do not relate to my work on Voyager, but I’m unsure where to begin. And… I enjoy those things.’

Sam laughed. ‘You sound like me. Back when I was working in a xenobiology lab, I used to do a full day there and then go home and read xenobiology papers for fun. Ever since I was a kid I’ve loved animals. I think it’s ok if your job is also your hobby. Just means you’re in a job you like.’

‘I had not thought of it in those terms,’ Seven said. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome. What else did the Doctor teach you?’

Seven grimaced. ‘Perhaps you heard about my… unfortunate date with Lieutenant Chapman?’

‘I’m afraid I did.’

‘That particular lesson was not as successful as it might have been. I do not believe that I am suited to dating.’

‘But why Lieutenant Chapman?’ Sam asked. ‘I didn’t realise you even knew each other?’

‘The Doctor suggested that I should choose a suitable candidate for my first dating experience, based on mutual interests.’

Sam laughed, and Seven looked curiously at her.

‘The Doctor has a lot of good qualities,’ Sam said, ‘but expertise in relationships isn’t one of them. If you’re really interested in romance, there are plenty of ways to get it that don’t revolve around dating.’

Seven frowned. ‘Clarify. I mean… please could you clarify?’

‘Well, dating is just one way of finding a romantic partner. It’s a pretty formalised one, and it doesn’t work for everyone. Many people prefer to just meet others in a variety of settings and gradually see where attraction develops.’

‘Could you explain further? I’m not sure I understand.’

‘Well, let me tell you about how my husband and I got together. We were assigned to the same shift in the science department of the USS Kwolek, and we became friends with the same group of people. We knew each other for a year and got pretty close before we decided that we wanted to explore a romance.’

‘What made you decide to alter the parameters of your relationship?’

Sam smiled. ‘There wasn’t any one moment, really. Gradually I just realised that I was interested in him in that way, and I asked him what he thought about it, and it turned out he felt the same. We didn’t ever really date, we just sort of went from being friends to being romantic partners as well.’

‘Do you miss your husband?’

‘Sure, all the time. I think about him a lot, what he’d think of Naomi, how alike they are in some ways in spite of the fact they’ve never met… I think about the good times we had, wonder what he’s doing now - whether he’s still based on DS9, whether he learned to cook like he promised he was going to, whether he’s seeing anybody…’

‘You think he would have assumed you were dead until the Doctor’s contact with Starfleet last year, and already moved on to a new relationship?’

‘Well, maybe he did assume that, although it makes me glad every day to think that he knows I’m alive now. But he might be seeing somebody either way. We were married but we both saw other people too.’

‘Is that usual?’ Seven asked. ‘I know very few couples on whom to base my knowledge.’

‘Lots of people prefer monogamy,’ said Sam. ‘Probably the guy who programmed the Doctor was one of them. But lots of humans organise their relationships in other ways, and on Ktaria it’s very usual to have multiple partners, either long-term or short-term.’

‘That is… intriguing information,’ said Seven.

They got back to work. Seven looked thoughtful all day.

* * *

‘So the other whale says, “shut up Barry, you’re drunk!”’ said Sam.

Seven looked at her. ‘I don’t understand,’ she said.

Sam collected jokes about animals. It was sort of fun to have somebody new to test them out on. Most of the science department had heard all the ones she had, and there wasn’t much opportunity to find new ones in the Delta Quadrant.

It was the third day of their work together, and Sam thought she had the hang of talking to Seven now.

‘Well, you’re supposed to have the impression that I’m imitating whale song,’ she explained. ‘The humour comes in the subversion of your assumption - it’s not actually whale song, Barry’s just had too much to drink.’

‘I’ve never heard whale song,’ said Seven. ‘I didn’t realise that was what you were doing. I… didn’t know that whales sang.’

‘Oh, Seven!’ said Sam. ‘That’s even better. Whale song is one of my favourite things. Would you like to hear some?’

Seven conceded cautiously that she might.

‘Computer, lights down to ten per cent,’ said Sam.

The lights dimmed.

‘It’s better like this,’ said Sam. ‘Actually, you know what - computer, display a star chart of our current location.’

Bright pinpoints pierced the gloom. It was like a night at sea.

‘Computer, play Wildman Whale Song 3.’

The acoustics in the astrometrics lab were great. The low, gentle sounds echoed all around them, and Sam sighed happily. She glanced over at Seven’s silhouette. She was utterly still. Sam could hear her breathing. They listened for a few minutes, until Sam regretfully decided that it was time to get back to work.

When the sounds had stopped playing and the lights came back up, Seven looked as though she was waking from a trance.

‘I have never heard anything quite like that before,’ she said.

‘It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ Sam said.

Seven frowned. ‘I’m not sure if I would call it beautiful. But it is… captivating.’

‘I love it,’ said Sam, grinning. ‘I have loads more recordings if you ever want, including some from George and Gracie themselves.’

‘Who are George and Gracie?’

‘Oh, you haven’t heard this story yet? You’ll love it,’ said Sam, and she told Seven about Captain Kirk’s mission to bring humpback whales back to Earth. ‘All of the humpbacks on Earth are the descendants of those two twentieth-century whales. Each year, on the anniversary of the day they arrived, people still gather in Sausalito to celebrate. Doctor Taylor herself used to go every year, right until she died.’

‘Have you ever attended?’ Seven asked.

‘A few times,’ said Sam. ‘The first time was when I was a kid. My parents let me wear a whale costume. They bought it especially, but after that they could hardly get me out of it. I used to wear it to school. I think I actually wanted to be a whale when I grew up!’

Seven smiled, and they fell into an easy silence again, working in tandem.

After a while, Seven spoke. ‘When I was little, I wanted to be a ballerina. I had a tutu like the ballerinas in my holo-vids wore. It was one of my most treasured possessions.’

‘Seven… I didn’t realise you had such detailed memories of your life before the Collective. Do you ever think about learning ballet now?’

‘Ballerinas require many years of training,’ Seven said, ‘and must begin in childhood.’

‘You could still dance for fun,’ said Sam. ‘Almost anyone can do that, in one way or another.’

‘My last experience with dancing resulted in Lieutenant Chapman tearing a ligament.’

‘Everyone has to start somewhere. And there are other sorts of dancing.’

Seven looked at her thoughtfully. ‘I will consider it.’

* * *

It wasn’t hard to see that Seven was intelligent and beautiful, but Sam was only now beginning to realise that she was  _ sweet _ . Her small talk was clumsy and her manner was unusual, but when she spotted that Sam was yawning - after a sleepless night thanks to Naomi having a rare nightmare - she fetched her a coffee from the replicator exactly how she liked it, and Sam realised that she must have taken note of her order earlier in the week. She issued instructions and expected them to be followed to the letter, but when Sam didn’t understand she explained it slowly as many times as it took, with no visible sign of impatience. And when Sam walked back to Seven’s cargo bay with her one evening to pick something up, she spotted a drawing in Naomi’s familiar style fastened to the wall in a discreet corner.

At the end of the second week, with their work completed ahead of schedule, Sam impulsively asked Seven to come along to the regular science team dinner.

‘We rotate each week, but today it’s in my quarters,’ she said. ‘Would you like to come along?’

‘Would I be intruding?’ Seven asked.

‘Not at all! Once this shift ends, just give me half an hour to tidy up and then come over.’

Exactly thirty minutes after they had left astrometrics that evening, Seven presented herself at Sam’s threshold with a small box of Sam’s favourite chocolates. Sam knew she hadn’t mentioned them to Seven, so she must have asked Naomi, or maybe Neelix. She had used at least a couple of days of replicator rations on them.

‘Seven, that’s so thoughtful!’ she said. ‘Thank you!’

Seven smiled. ‘The Doctor’s lessons,’ she said. ‘He explained that it is customary to bring a gift when you are invited to someone’s home.’

‘Well, come in, get comfy!’ said Sam. ‘You’re the first to arrive. Would you like anything to drink?’

As Sam led Seven over to the couch, she realised that she’d abandoned her usual severe hairstyle for an only slightly less severe low, tight braid, but it was sweet that she’d made an effort, and it looked nice on her.

They talked easily until the others arrived. Seven got a lot quieter then. She wasn’t rude exactly, but Sam had the impression that she wasn’t entirely comfortable. The science crowd could be pretty loud on a Friday night, and on top of that some of them were a little uncertain how to behave around Seven. She hoped she hadn’t invited her along to an evening that would make her uncomfortable and sad. Luckily, the arrival of Naomi, who’d been off playing in the holodeck with Tom Paris, seemed to break the tension.

‘Seven!’ Naomi squealed. ‘You came!’

Five minutes later, Seven was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, patiently letting Naomi re-braid her hair and listening with every sign of enjoyment while Ensign Grover told a funny story about something that had happened in deflector control earlier that day.

The evening went better after that - Naomi’s presence brought out Seven’s best, and seeing how the two of them interacted seemed to make the rest of the gang less wary of Seven too. By the end of the evening, at least three people had asked if she was coming again next week.

She stayed behind to help Sam clear up.

‘I hope you had a good time?’ Sam asked.

‘I did,’ said Seven, sounding almost surprised. ‘Thank you for inviting me.’

Once she had gone and Naomi was asleep, Sam went to bed, feeling warm, sleepy, and happy with the way her week had gone.

She lay, half asleep, thinking about how much she was enjoying getting to know Seven. How easy she was to talk to, in spite of what Sam had expected. How thoughtful and kind she could be. How her sense of humour was surprising and delightful. How pretty she’d looked, sitting on the floor with her hair around her shoulders, laughing at Jenny Delaney’s jokes. Sam’s stomach fluttered at the memory.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Well, that was an interesting development.

* * *

Nothing much happened for a few weeks. Seven continued to come to the science department’s Friday night gatherings. Then, Naomi asked one night if she could invite her to dinner, and before Sam knew it, they had a standing Tuesday night arrangement.

Her crush on Seven didn’t go away. If anything it grew stronger with time, as they got to know each other better. Seven relaxed around Sam, even more than she had when they had been working together. They sat together if they happened to meet in the mess hall. Seven babysat Naomi when Sam unexpectedly had to work. Suddenly Seven was everywhere in Sam’s life and her thoughts.

Usually she would have just asked if Seven felt the same, but she didn’t want to scare her off. It seemed like the Doctor’s inept help had put Seven off romantic relationships, and Sam didn’t want to push her into anything she wasn’t ready for. So she just carried on as normal, wondering if Seven felt the same pull between them that she did, whether she felt the same urge, when they sat side by side on the couch watching Naomi practising her oral book report for the captain, to reach across and hold hands, or lay her head on Sam’s shoulder.

Sometimes Sam thought she did, but she wasn’t sure enough to say anything.

One Tuesday night, the pull felt stronger than ever. They ate dinner and listened to Naomi talking about her day, but Sam couldn’t keep her gaze from drifting to Seven. She thought Seven kept looking at her too, but she couldn’t quite catch her at it. Sam felt hot and flustered, and she kept dropping her fork.

Once Naomi had gone to bed, Sam and Seven sat on the couch, talking about their days. Seven seemed different, keyed up somehow.

‘Samantha Wildman,’ she said, when the conversation had dwindled to a halt, ‘you were very helpful to me a few weeks ago, when I was confused about romance. I was hoping I could ask for your advice again.’

Did this mean there was someone else Seven liked? Sam tried to keep her smile steady.

‘Of course, Seven, anything I can do to help,’ she said.

Seven looked down at her hands. ‘You spoke of gradually developing feelings for someone after a period of proximity,’ she said. ‘I believe that I may be experiencing that phenomenon.’

‘Seven, that’s great!’

‘I am unsure how to proceed.’

‘The best thing to do is to tell the person how you feel, and ask if they feel the same,’ said Sam, aware that she was failing to follow her own advice.

‘If they do not reciprocate, should I anticipate the withdrawal of the person’s friendship?’ Seven asked.

Sam shook her head. ‘It might be awkward at first, and it could take a little while for your friendship to return to the way it was, but I’m sure whoever it is wouldn’t be hurt or upset in any way.’

Seven frowned.

‘It’s scary,’ said Sam. ‘The idea of rejection is unpleasant for everyone. But the only way to know is to ask. You should talk to whoever it is.’

‘Samantha…’ said Seven softly, and the air was suddenly alive with possibilities, as if a thousand potential futures might spin from this moment.

‘Seven?’ Sam asked.

‘The person in question is you,’ said Seven.

Sam let out a laugh.

Seven’s face fell. ‘Have I offended you?’

‘No! Seven, no, not at all!’ Sam reached for Seven’s hand, and Seven let her take it. ‘It’s just… I’ve been trying to decide whether to tell you that I like you too. Romantically.’

A small smile lit up Seven’s face. ‘Then… how do you suggest we proceed?’ she asked.

Sam thought about it for a moment. ‘Well… there are many possible next steps. But I tend to favour a kiss, and seeing what happens.’

‘That would be acceptable,’ said Seven.

She leaned forward, and Sam moved to meet her.


End file.
